


Balance

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine mission turns out to be anything but, and both Kakashi and Iruka have to figure out how to deal with it, as well as with missions to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

_**Naruto Fic: Balance [Kakashi/Iruka; NC-17; 2210 words]**_  
 **Title:** Balance  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi/Iruka; very brief Kakashi/OFC  
 **Word Count:** 2210  
 **Summary:** A routine mission turns out to be anything but, and both Kakashi and Iruka have to figure out how to deal with it, as well as with missions to come.  
 **A/N:** Um, so this was supposed to be a short ficlet based on [](http://kita-the-spaz.livejournal.com/profile)[**kita_the_spaz**](http://kita-the-spaz.livejournal.com/) 's prompt of "Seven ways to annoy your chuunin lover." It kind of... grew? *laughs* Also, the subtitles are based on the [the seven major chakras](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chakra#The_Seven_Major_Chakras), which sounds pretty pretentious, but... there you go. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

  
  
**  
Balance   
**

**Muladhara**

Iruka's told Kakashi time and time again _not_ to say good-bye before missions; not to kiss him so hard that he's tempted to let it lead to the bedroom; just to get on his way and come home safely, if possible. He'll be waiting for him and he'd much prefer to give a welcome home kiss that leads to the bedroom.

When Kakashi shows up ready to leave, it just makes Iruka worry that he won't come back. If he leaves without saying a word, he's more confident that he'll return because then he'll _owe_ him a kiss, damn it. He says he knows it's ridiculous and nonsensical, but could he please just humor him on this one? He says he doesn't ask for all that much, and Kakashi must admit that it's true.

But he can't help it. Kakashi has to kiss Iruka good-bye each and every time he leaves, even for the simplest and most boring of missions . The reason, however, isn't what Iruka might think. Kakashi isn't afraid of dying, of leaving him behind. He's afraid of coming back, alive and healthy, and finding that Iruka decided he wasn't worth waiting for after all. There'd be no welcome home kiss, just apologies and fare-thee-wells. That would kill Kakashi more readily than any S-rank, especially if he hadn't had that one last kiss.

So, yeah. He's worrying Iruka to death with his good-byes, and maybe that's what will eventually drive Iruka away. As Kakashi knocks on Iruka's door, however, already anticipating the look of exasperation and affection that'll surely grace his face, he knows he'll get his kiss. The memory of it will drive him on and drive him home.

  
 **Svadhisthana**

Iruka waits until he's sure that Kakashi is far enough away that he won't hear when he picks up a ceramic bookend and throws it as hard as he can against the door, smashing it to pieces. When that's done, he grabs the other bookend– it's not like he has a matched set anymore –and does the same. His neighbors won't complain, they've grown used to it.

Iruka wishes he could grow used to it.

What he is used to is getting the broom and dustpan from the utility closet and sweeping the mess up, tossing the shards into the garbage. He tries to remember if someone had given him the bookends as a gift or if he'd bought them himself. He honestly can't recall. He looks around his living room and feels his heart speed up uncomfortably when he realizes there isn't much left to throw at his front door. The idea of going out and buying knick-knacks just to have on hand each and every time Kakashi goes on a mission... well, it's absurd. But if he doesn't have anything to throw against the door he might end up beating against it with his fists instead.

Iruka looks down at his hands- palms, fingers, knuckles. His hands have touched Kakashi, caressed him, stroked him inside and out. The last thing he wants is to make it impossible to hold him when he returns– if he returns –because they're covered in aches and bandages.

No, Iruka will just have to figure out another way to handle his fears without ruining his property or himself– especially since, in all likelihood, Kakashi _will_ come back. It's when and if he doesn't come back... that's when Iruka won't give a shit about damage done.

  
 **Manipura**

When Kakashi figures a mission will take him about five days to complete, he tells Iruka ten. Iruka, in his own mind, will take that to mean two weeks. So when Kakashi makes it home after seven or eight days everyone is pleasantly surprised, Kakashi included.

He'd estimated this one would take about a week, but what was supposed to be a simple spy-and-report mission has become a semi-complicated infiltration. He's been gone twenty-four days and while he's so fucking _close_ to getting the information he needs, there's no way he'll make it back to Konoha for at least another five. Iruka must be climbing the walls with worry– not that he'd show it –but Kakashi can't dwell on that right now.

He's positive Mariko will give him the information tonight– with the help of the drug he's currently rubbing inside of her, the wetness between her legs easing the way –but if he left immediately after she'd be onto him. He could kill her, but then he'd have to dispose of her body. Her disappearance, coupled with his own, would be quickly discovered in such a close-knit village. No, better for him to wait at least another couple of days before slipping away, while lulling her and her family into a false sense of security regarding his intentions.

Mariko moans and meets his thrusts when he starts fucking her. The drug isn't exactly a truth serum, but it loosens inhibitions which usually leads to loosened tongues. The condom Kakashi is wearing will protect him from its effects, but Mariko is suggestible enough _without_ the drug, and now she's sure to give Kakashi whatever he wants, whatever he asks. He fingers her clit as he whispers in her ear. Seconds later, as she hisses, _"Yessss..."_ against his throat, he allows himself his own release, knowing it will bring him one step closer to success; one step closer back to Iruka.

  
 **Anahata**

The first couple of days following one of Kakashi's departures are always the hardest for Iruka. After that, however, he starts to relax. His life returns to what it was pre-Kakashi, a predictable routine that brings him a certain amount of comfort and normalcy. It's not that Iruka misses Kakashi any less, but he's busy enough that he can focus on other things, other responsibilities.

He wakes up, teaches. Grabs a quick supper, works a few hours at the mission desk. Dinner is take-out, which he eats while grading papers or planning lessons. A hot shower helps relax his mind and muscles so he easily falls asleep. The next morning, he does it all again. Predictable– sometimes boring, sometimes not –and comforting. Normal.

Kakashi being gone for 28 days, however, is neither predictable, comforting, or normal. Not when he'd told Iruka ten days. If he'd told him three weeks he wouldn't quite feel like crawling out of his skin, not yet, but... ten days. That's what he'd said. It wasn't like Iruka could simply go ask the Hokage either, no matter how much he wished he could. Besides, what if she didn't _know_...

Iruka still got up and taught, but he was keeping more students late after school, the ones he thought could do so much better with just a little extra effort. It would help keep them alive once they became Genin, not that they realized it now or would thank him later.

Iruka skipped supper, but still worked the mission desk. Dinner was still take-out, papers still got graded and lesson plans completed, but he took his time, delaying his shower and his bedtime, because sleep wasn't coming easy.

When Iruka finally crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, he couldn't help but recall the last kiss they'd shared, how sweet and terrible it had been; he thought about broken book-ends that he'd replaced with a mismatched set; he thought about what he'd do to Kakashi if– _when_ –he came back and tried to kiss him again.

Iruka fell asleep hoping that _he'd_ be the one to inflict physical damage to Hatake Kakashi, once he returned. He dreamed that somebody else had already beat him to it.

  
 **Vishudda**

Two more days travel and Kakashi would be back in Konoha.

Once a relatively safe distance away from the village he'd infiltrated, Kakashi had summoned Pakkun, using his abilities to confirm that no one had picked up his trail. He could light a fire and cook his dinner tonight. The rabbit was small, but quite a bit tastier than barley grass and the dried rations he'd buried in a pack just before the true start of his mission.

The moon was full, shining through the tree tops as if to tell Kakashi, _"Yep, I'm still here. And so are you, by the way."_ Kakashi smiled at the thought, his full belly making him content and sleepy. Not that he _could_ sleep. He'd move on again within the hour. The sooner he got the intel to the Hokage, the better. The sooner he let Iruka know that he was still alive, the sooner he could claim that welcome home kiss. Then maybe they could-

Could what? Wait for the next time Kakashi had to go on a mission that turned into something no one was expecting? It was the life of a shinobi; you had to be prepared for the easiest to turn into the worst, but this had _not_ been, by any means, the _worst_. A little on the sticky side, but he hadn't had to kill anyone, he hadn't been injured himself– hell, he'd even gotten _laid_ , for fuck's sake.

But he'd been gone for 28 days. He'd told Iruka ten.

The small fire was almost out. Kakashi would shortly kick dirt over it to finish the job, erase its existence by spreading its remains– and the rabbit's –far and wide. For a few more minutes, though, he'd listen to it crackle and feel its slight heat. It was a beautiful warm night. A fire, roasted rabbit, a full moon– he could almost mistake this for a camping trip. He turned his face toward the moon. It was the same moon shining down on Iruka, on his home, two days away.

Kakashi kept those thoughts in mind as he began running through the trees; kept it in mind that, no matter the circumstances, he wasn't entirely alone. He prayed that Iruka felt the same way.

  
 **Ajna**

There was nothing distinctive about the knock on Iruka's door. It could have been anyone, but he knew it wasn't. Still, he took his time answering. He capped his pen and put his students' essays back in his satchel. He pushed the chair in, under the table, before slowly walking to the door.

Kakashi was indeed waiting on the other side, looking none too worse for wear, and smiling sheepishly.

"Hey," he said, waiting for Iruka to invite him inside.

"Hey, yourself," Iruka answered, pulling the door open wider, indicating that Kakashi could indeed come in.

Kakashi toed off his sandals, took a deep breath as if to speak, and absolutely did not expect it when Iruka's fist connected with his jaw.

"Oww! What the _fuck_!" Kakashi exclaimed as he stumbled against the back of the sofa, pulling his mask down around his neck.

Iruka knew he hadn't hit him hard enough to break his jaw, but if the pain he felt in his own knuckles was any indication, Kakashi was definitely hurting. Good.

"There, you sonofabitch," Iruka said gently, quietly. "There's your welcome home kiss."

Kakashi's eye widened in shock and... was that fear? It narrowed again quickly, doing a damn good job of covering up his confusion. Iruka reached out slowly toward his face, and Kakashi looked as though he might bite his hand off.

"Here's the deal," Iruka began as he replaced Kakashi's hand, still on his injured jaw, with his own. "No more book ends."

Now Kakashi _truly_ looked confused. "No more _what_?"

"You can kiss me good-bye if you must, despite the fact that you damn well know how it makes me feel, but this– _this_ –is how I welcome you home." Iruka emphasized his point by applying a small amount of pressure to Kakashi's tender jaw. "This is your welcome home kiss."

Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's. He worked his jaw up and down, side to side– as if testing the damage –and their hands followed the movements of muscle and bone. Apparently satisfied that he could bare it, that it was a fair trade, Kakashi moved Iruka's hand to his mouth.

"But is that the only kiss I get?" Kakashi asked, his warm breath ghosting over Iruka's finger tips with each word, making him shiver.

Iruka laughed. Then he gave Kakashi the kind of kiss that led to the bedroom.

  
 **Sahasrara**

Kakashi lifted his hips to meet him halfway as Iruka slid inside. It wasn't the smartest move since, as Iruka groaned in pleasure, Kakashi hissed in pain. But damn, it was _worth_ it.

Iruka's thrusts were lazy, and it didn't take long for Kakashi's body to adjust. It still ached– his ass _and_ his jaw –but he could feel his orgasm building already, his need for this– for Iruka –was so great.

Iruka leaned down and kissed him as he reached between their bodies and started stroking Kakashi's erection. The kiss wasn't as gentle as Iruka's thrusts; it was demanding and harsh and it _hurt_ to kiss back but, again, Kakashi didn't mind.

They'd made a deal, one they could both live with. Home or away on missions, ten days or one hundred days– neither of them was ever going to feel alone again.

  
 **end**   



End file.
